A night in The Friendship Series
by Candika
Summary: Xander and Spike, after having a lads night in develop a friendship . . .a friendship that takes them on many exciting adventures that brings them closer and closer together :o)Chapter 7 updated. OOPS!
1. A Night In

A night in  
  
1st in the series  
  
Discoveries  
  
Xander looked at the peroxide hared vampire and sighed. Spike looked as fed up as he felt. In a way Xander felt sorry for him, being fangless and tied to a chair. The craziness of it all forced a small snigger from his throat. Who would have thought Spike, William the Bloody, would end up in a small town like Sunnydale, put in a wheel chair, by the Slayer no less. Then loosing his girlfriend of decades to a butt ugly demon, get attacked by the Initiative who took his bite away and then being forced to drink pigs' blood while tied to a chair in Xander's basement.  
  
A British accent snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
He realised that he had been staring at Spike and he had noticed. Shaking his head he returned his attention back to the peroxide vampire. "What?"  
  
Sighing Spike answered impatiently "I said, what the bloody hell are you laughing at mate"  
  
Xander laughed again before collapsing on the bed, shaking his head he answered truthfully "Nothing, everything" the only response he received from Spike was a raised eyebrow so he continued, "Life . . .or in your case unlife"  
  
Sighing he finished "Sucks don't it?"  
  
"You got that right mate!" Spike looked down at the thick ropes tied around his body, flexing his wrists a few times he sighed. "I don't suppose you'd untie me, cos the ropes kinda chafe my skin a bit" He didn't actually expect a reply and was surprised when he didn't receive a sarcastic or mocking answer.  
  
"Sure" Spike's head snapped up at the soft reply, he opened his mouth to make a comment but nothing came out. He watched in bewilderment as Xander cut through the ropes with Spikes own knife.  
  
When the ropes were loosened he pulled them off and moved his stiff muscles; standing up he stretched and waited for the catch to come. When it didn't he turned his attention back to Xander who was walking over to the fridge.  
  
Xander didn't know what it was but he felt totally at ease with Spike. He wasn't as annoying as he always pretended to be and they often had good conversations when no one else was around. Although they would never tell anyone else that. Defiantly not Buffy. But Spike was the only person he knew who could give as good as he got in an argument. And he respected him for that and plus it was fun.  
  
Reaching into the fridge he grabbed a six-pack and turned to look at Spike who was looking at him with a puzzled expression. Smiling he pointed to the cans "Wanna beer?" he didn't wait for an answer instead he sat on the bed and groaned. "You couldn't pass the TV remote could you? I hear there's a good Passions series on!"  
  
Spike raised his scarred eyebrow and reached for the remote with his right hand before climbing on the bed next to Xander. "I didn't take you for a Passions type of bloke" he spoke as he opened a can of beer.  
  
Xander flicked on the TV before relaxing, "There's a lot you don't know about me . . . mate"  
  
Spike smirked. Indeed there was a lot more to Alexander Harris than meets the eye. 


	2. The Morning After

Amelia: thanks for the feedback :o) I decided to take your advise and use a chapter form.  
  
Fangrlwlotsofideas, Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) and Azeem thanks for the feedback. I'll continue writing. :o)  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning after  
  
2nd story of series  
  
Hangovers  
  
Xander woke slowly. His head was pounding and his body was shaking. He hadn't felt this bad since . . . "Ok what demon was it?" He mumbled softly, his voice was rough and husky. He felt a wave of nausea sweep over him quickly and he groaned again.  
  
He couldn't remember anything from last night and he hoped to God that he hadn't done anything stupid. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to remember anything that could equal to making himself feel this bad.  
  
When he couldn't think of an answer he groaned again and turned over quickly only to feel himself fall. When his mind finally caught up with him he was lying flat out on the hard wooden floor. It took a few more seconds to recognise the dull ache in his back from the impact and his ears to make sense of the loud bang.  
  
"Ow!" Xander hissed. Shaking his head slightly, he opened his eyes only to be greeted with the sight of a snarling pissed off vampire. With a startled yelp Xander scrambled backwards only to hit his head against the wall. Gritting his teeth at the pain Xander scowled.  
  
The vampire slowly relaxed and scowled back before throwing himself onto the rumpled bed. He held his head firmly between his hands. "Don't you know not to wake a vamp so early in the morning?" an annoyed British accent snapped at him.  
  
"Don't you know not to shove your 'vamp face' directly in front of a someone when they just woke up?"  
  
"You startled me" Spike stated.  
  
"Em excuse me? But who nearly had the heart attack?"  
  
"Well it was rather amusing"  
  
"Tell that to my heart" Xander mumbled taking deep breaths.  
  
Only a slightly amused chuckle could be hear over Xander's erratic breathing.  
  
When his breathing slowed and his heart stopped trying to break it's way through his ribcage he spoke to Spike directly. "Ugh! Remind me never to touch alcohol again"  
  
A loud laugh broke through the silence "How about tonight, mate?"  
  
"Ok" Xander replied quickly, slightly regretting his decision as soon as it left his lips.  
  
"Now shut up and let me get back to sleep!" Spike stated.  
  
"No need to be grouchy just cos you got a hangover" Xander mocked, wishing that the thumping in his head would stop.  
  
Spike looked at the dark hared youth and raised eyebrow mockingly. "And you ain't?" he smirked.  
  
Xander seemed to consider his answer slowly before he pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to the bed "Good point now move over"  
  
As soon as his head touched the pillow Xander fell into a deep sleep, only to be shortly followed by a very tired vampire. 


	3. Awakening

Awakening  
  
3rd in the series.  
  
Xander and Spike erm . . . wake up!  
  
Xander awoke slowly and peacefully, yawning slowly he tried to stretch, only to be hindered by a body wrapped around his. "Mmm . . nice" he mumbled softly before snuggling closer into the muscled body. Suddenly he stilled and frowned. Muscled? Since when does Anya have muscles? His sleep indulged mind inquired.  
  
"Mmmmm . . .Pet, yea like that"  
  
Xander froze that was definitely not Anya's voice. Definitely not a female voice at all and yet his sleep indulged mind somehow recognised it.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly his gaze settled on a very masculine face . . . Spikes face. Eyes widening Xander gasped in horror. This is so not happening! His brain screamed, so many thoughts ran through his muddled mind. What? How? Oh shit! Spike's face, Spikes arms, Spikes legs . . Spikes body!  
  
"Auggggghhhhhh!" Xander screamed and pulled quickly away for Spikes body and landed on the hard basement floor for the second time that day. Xander winced painfully before quickly jumping to his feet and backing away from Spike.  
  
Spike awoke with a jolt as soon as he heard the Welp screaming. Jumping up into a fighting stance her surveyed the room for any kind of danger. Finding none he returned his attention back to Xander, who was now pacing back and forward with his head held between his hands mumbling over and over again.  
  
Lowering his hands, Spike shook his head once to remove the last trace of sleep from his mind before concentrating on what Xander was saying. The rushed words were hard to make out even with his clear hearing " mmm noo gaa" Spike frowned. That did not make any sense, concentrating he tried again only this time to succeed. Eyes widening Spike remembered the sensations of his dream and the feeling of being held. Xander's words all made sense now.  
  
"I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay" the shocked mortal repeated over and over again.  
  
Eyes widening, Spike let out a strangled yelp before reaching for his cigarettes. God he needed one desperately. Putting one in his mouth he lit it quickly and took a deep draw before starting to pace at the opposite end of the room. "Gah! I need a drink!" He exclaimed loudly.  
  
Xander was snapped out of his thoughts by Spike's voice. The dark hared boy was just thinking the same thing. "I'll get changed then" he muttered before going into the bathroom to get washed.  
  
His only response he received was an arched eyebrow and a draw of a cigarette. 


	4. Question

QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!!!  
  
I have read over the reviews for my series, and firstly I want say thank you and I will be writing more soon. :o)  
  
I have one question though, a few of you have said it was a pity that it was just a G rating, so I need to know what you all would like. I have no problems with making this story a slash but I will also keep it a PG rating if you all want.  
  
You have a choice:  
  
Friendship only  
  
Slash but kept PG  
  
Slash NC17  
  
It's all up to you  
  
Candika  
  
xxxxxxx 


	5. A Night Out

This is the largest of the chapters that I have written, well actually it isn't that long. Only a couple of hundred words more than the others!  
  
:o) I want to thank you all for your response to the question. After careful thought I have decided to make this series a slash. However that will not be happening for quite a long time, and even when it does I might not go into full detail. I might just leave it up to your imagination . . . that way it suites all the readers of this story.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you like my series so far. I'll try and keep it funny and if you have any ideas or funny parts in which I could include I'll be glad for your help.  
  
Now onto the story:  
  
  
  
4th in the series  
  
A Night Out  
  
  
  
Xander stood leaning against the closed bathroom door. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he tried to gain a calming breath. He couldn't remember ever moving as fast.  
  
Well there was that time in the Cafeteria with fish boy. His mind reminded him sarcastically, how did Cordy put it again? Oh yea "Ran like a woman" And then there was the time after that, and the time after that . . . ok so he had a reputation for running, there was nothing wrong with that . . .was there?  
  
Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he shakily made his way over to the mirror hanging above the sink. Running a hand through his hair he gazed up at his reflection and signed. His face was ashen and his pupils dilated, not to mention the state of his hair! He was glad that no one important was here to see it. Bleach-boy-wonder didn't count. Now if Cordelia were here he would never live it down. Sighing he silently wondered what she was up too and how she was coping working for Deadboy. Mentally he vowed that he would find out.  
  
Quickly turning on the cold water he splashed his face repeatedly to remove all thoughts from his mind. Brushing his teeth he reached over and turned the shower on. Shedding his clothes he stepped under the warm spray and allowed the warm water to soothe his stiff muscles. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to truly relax and set his mind on the task at hand. Washing.  
  
V'''''''''V V'''''''''V V''''''''''V  
  
Spike sat staring at the floor lost in thought, he could hear the Whelp moving around in the bathroom but he wasn't paying much attention. His demon was restless and it took all his concentration to keep it at bay. It wanted to kick the door down and feast on the dark hared human in the other room, drain him completely until there was nothing left. But he knew he never would. Not as long as he had the chip stuck in his head. Well that was the excuse anyway. If he really wanted them all dead, they would be, pure and simple. Not that he could do it himself, but there were a few demons that owed him favours. Favours they would be willing to repay as quickly or as painfully as possible.  
  
It was at that moment that there was a loud scream and a thud coming from the bathroom that made even Spike jump. Spinning around, he was just in time to see a thoroughly wet and shaken Xander burst through the door.  
  
"What's the matter Whelp, you see a spider?" He mocked only partly concerned.  
  
Xander gripped the towel tightly around his stomach. Dark hair stuck to his forehead and water ran down his face and dripped onto his broad shoulders. His whole body glistened with water droplets that flew everywhere with every uncontrollable shake of his body. "W-w-wat-ter C-c-co-ld!" he stammered.  
  
The expression on Xander's face was priceless and Spike couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed.  
  
He was still laughing when a pillow hit him directly in the face. "Oi" the vampire shouted, but it was Xander's turn to laugh. And laugh he did. He was still laughing when he returned to the bathroom with clean clothes in hand.  
  
  
  
Growling Spike made his way over to the small fridge and pulled out a packet of blood. Looking at it in disgust, he grimaced and quickly bit through the thin plastic packaging, draining it quickly. Ugh! Pigs' blood! But it was better than nothing. Throwing the empty packet into the bin, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it quickly.  
  
Five minutes later and a clean, warm and dressed Xander emerged through the open door. Picking up a light jacket, the vampire and the human stepped over the basement threshold and into the cool night air. Quickly locking the door behind them, they both started walking down the quiet and deserted street.  
  
The atmosphere between them was still strained, both were in deep thought over what had happened in Xander's basement. However, the previous encounters that had just occurred had lightened Xander's mood. He couldn't believe that he had reacted the way he had. It wasn't as if he had liked it . . . ok so he had, but that was something he would never admit too, not even if Willow used her 'Resolved Face'.  
  
Sneaking a side-view glance at the tall blonde, Xander admitted to himself that Spike was indeed a good looking man. Xander wasn't blind, he could admit when a man was attractive. Deadboy was buff, Riley was ok, and Spike, well he was ok too. But that was as far as it went. He didn't find men sexually attractive, he was too much into girls for that.  
  
Pushing his hands into his jeans pockets, he fixed his gaze on the pavement as they walked. Spike wasn't talking either it was probably because he was too busy inhaling his cigarette.  
  
"Spike" Xander spoke trying to catch the blonde's attention.  
  
"What?" Spike answered wearily. Normally he was called deadboy Jr, fangless, biteless, bleach-boy-wonder or some other annoying name the Whelp had picked up. When the boy used his real name it normally meant that there was a question coming.  
  
"Why do you smoke so much?" Xander asked  
  
"Huh?" Oh yea I'm so good, he mused.  
  
"I mean it's not as if you need too right. Vamps can't get addicted to the nicotine. Can they?"  
  
Spike laughed slightly and rolled his eyes at the boy's question. The thoughtful expression on his face reminded him of how observant the Whelp actually was. Silently he wondered why the kid was always playing the fool when underneath he was very bright. "I don't need to, I just like to!" He explained, while nothing to himself that someday he would find out.  
  
Xander frowned. "But why? It tastes horrible" the expression of distaste on the mortals' face backed up his statement.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes "You ask too many questions, mate" he stated as they reached the Bronze entrance.  
  
Xander turned to face the blonde vampire, he was just about to address the fact that Spike hadn't answered his question, when strong hands pushed him through the door and into the extremely loud Bronze.  
  
  
  
***the events from of the Bronze will be in the next chapter***  
  
I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do for now! 


	6. The Bronze

5th in the series The Bronze: Silent understandings  
  
Xander stumbled and would have fallen if it had not been for he strong grip on the back of his shirt. Turning around he glared at the vampire "What the hell was that for Fangless?" he demanded.  
  
Spike smirked at the human standing in front of him. There was a steel edge to Xander's voice and his eyes flashed dangerously. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but Spike did. "What?" he asked innocently  
  
"You know what" Xander snapped, stepping closer to the vampire, so close that their faces were almost touching.  
  
"For not letting you fall?" Spike asked. His tone of voice bewildered and his facial expressions masked. Sparkling blue eyes wide. A total picture of innocence.  
  
Xander couldn't help it. He laughed. Not once had he seen Spike look and sound so innocent. If Xander didn't know any better he would have believed it. "Come on Fangless, lets get some beer." He spoke as he turned away from the vampire and made his way over to the bar. Spike watched his retreating form before following slowly, shaking his head slightly in amusement. It was unusual how the boy could slip so quickly from one emotion to other. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that he always masked his true feelings. As he reached the bar he noticed that Xander had already ordered him a beer. Picking up the bottle he raised it, "Ta Whelp"  
  
Nodding his head in response Xander took a slow drink from his own bottle before asking, "Why do you never use our real names?  
  
Caught of guard by the sudden question, Spike frowned before asking "What?"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes before continuing. "I mean I'm always Whelp" Frowning he continued "Isn't a Whelp a puppy or a young fox or wolf or summit? Anyway, Willow's always Red; Buffy's the Slayer and Giles the Watcher. Why do you never call us our real names?"  
  
"Why'd ya never call me an Peaches ours" Spike responded.  
  
"Hey, you can't answer a question with a question, it's not fair. Plus I asked you first!"  
  
The vampire thought for a few moments before answering. "It's less personal. Humans to vampires are just food. Happy meals on legs, you could say" Taking another drink, he continued. "Would you name a pig then eat it?" he asked  
  
"I suppose you've got a point, I never thought of it that way before." Xander took a drink before continuing "And actually yea I ate the school mascot . . .It was a pig, well more like a piglet"  
  
Spike threw his head back and laughed. "You ate the school mascot? Common you gotta be jokin mate"  
  
"Not joking, and I wasn't exactly myself at the time" When Spike frowned, he clarified more. "I was possessed by a Hyena. And that Deadboy Jr is a story you're never going to hear about"  
  
"Oh common you cant leave a vamp hanging like that." Spike pleaded.  
  
"Nope not gonna say, you cant make me" He answered, before finishing his drink. He was just about to ask for another drink when Spike interrupted him.  
  
"Bottle of whiskey an two glasses" When the barman returned he paid; picket up the bottle and glasses before moving to a small table. Xander swallowed thickly before following. Taking a seat facing Spike he let out a deep breath before picking up his now poured drink. "It's not going to work you know" He stated before downing the drink.  
  
Pouring another large measure in the glasses, Spike answered simple "Don't know what you mean mate" swallowing the drink in one gulp, he grimaced and waited for the Whelp to finish his. Pouring another round he asked, "You never answered my question before mate. Why do you never call me n Peaches our names"  
  
Xander swallowed his drink quickly and coughed as the liquid stung the back of his throat. "Its along story, you wouldn't wanna hear it" He stated simply.  
  
"I'm all ears pet" He answered as he poured another drink.  
  
Xander downed it quickly before attempting to answer. "Before Buffy came to town, everything was fine you know?" Checking to see if Spike was listening, he realised he had the vampires full attention. Sighing he continued his story. "Well as fine as anything could ever be living on the Hellmouth. No one ever really thought much about the deaths, it was just seen as being normal." Sighing he looked away from Spike as he felt a sudden wave of sadness. He had never told anyone about his past before and it was hard. Taking a deep breath, he continued " I was at a funeral every couple of months. Lots of people I knew were killed by unusual circumstances, I didn't know what was happening then, but that soon changed." Sighing, he gratefully took a drink of the Whiskey Spike had pored. Nursing the rest o it in his hands he continued to speak. "There were three of us then, me Jesse and Willow." Smiling at the memory, he looked back at Spike, who was still sitting silently, a look of curiosity flickered in his blue orbs. " You never met Jesse, he was great you know. He was my best friend." Pulling out his wallet he showed Spike the picture that he never removed.  
  
Spike studied it silently. It was a picture of Xander, Willow and another boy, Jesse he assumed. They looked so happy, smiling for the camera, and so young . . . so innocent. Spike studied the picture a little harder; Xander was sitting in the middle with a big goofy grin on his face, while Willow and Jesse sat on either side of him. Protective arms wrapped around the smaller boy's frame. Spike just had time to see the faint bruising to the Whelps face before the picture was taken away from him. Spike frowned slightly, why would the boy be all bruised like that? The other two obviously knew. He had studied many humans over his hundred years plus of life and knew the embrace the kids shared was pure protectiveness. What would they be protecting him from? He silently wondered, they didn't know about vampires and demons then.  
  
Silently he studied the youth sitting before him but Xander only smiled as he glanced at the picture in his hand. Placing in back in his pocket he continued to speak "We knew each other since we were kids. He was always there for me, even when my parents . . ."  
  
And suddenly it all fell into place. Spike felt a wave of anger and protectiveness. Anger towards his parents and protectiveness towards Xander. The kid had been through a lot, more so than the rest of them, and yet he never spoke of it until now. Keeping quiet he watched as Xander began to speak again.  
  
Clenching his jaw at the bitter memory, the dark hared boy continued to speak "We were inseparable. But then Buffy came to town and everything changed." There was a bitter edge to his voice but he continued anyway. " We found out about vampires. The Harvest was near, the Master needed sacrifices, Willow was nearly killed and Jesse . . . Jesse was taken by Darla. . . " Suddenly he broke off and covered his eyes with the palm of his hands. Resting his elbows on the table he took a deep breath. "God this is hard" He muttered softly.  
  
Spike looked at the youth in front of him and silently regretted asking the question. But he knew it was for the best. He had gathered, within the weeks of staying with the boy, that his main aggression came from the anger towards vampires. He knew it was best that the boy to speak about it so he could move on. He had heard Xander muttering in his sleep in the middle of a nightmare, and sometimes the name Jesse was spoken before the youth woke up covered in sweat and shivering with fear. He had pretended he was asleep when the boy had cried and rocked himself back to sleep. Sighing he reached over to the boy.  
  
Xander jerked up quickly as he felt a reassuring hand on his arm. "Take as much time as you need . . . Xander" Spike spoke softly.  
  
Xender studied the vampire in front of him a moment and was surprised to find the statement true. There was no hint of mockery. His facial expressions only held concern and reassurance. "Thanks" he muttered before continuing, more calmly than before. "I tried to save him, I tried so hard, but like always I was too late." Sighing, he continued. "He was vamped an I . . I had to stake him. I looked into his eyes as the stake plunged in and I watched his shock and pain as he turned to dust." Glancing up at Spike, he was surprised to see pity in his blue eyes. "I killed my best friend and I've hated vampires since then. They tried to feed me the bullshit that what a vampire becomes has nothing to do with the human. But it was him, I know it was." Taking another drink, he continued. "I've seen it in Angel and Angelus and I've seen it in you, not to mention I've read the Watcher diaries." He smirked. "So now you know why I hate vampires and I guess that's the reason I take my anger out on you and Deadboy. Like you said before, it's easier to be less personal"  
  
Spike nodded his head, finally understanding and not knowing what to say. Instead he decided to say nothing and poured another drink. Swallowing his own he watched Xander do the same.  
  
"Thanks Spike, I never knew how much that memory was holding me down. It's like a big weights been lifted of my shoulders" The youth spoke in wonder.  
  
"No problem. If you need to talk again I'm here. Remember that" Spike spoke softly as he lit a cigarette.  
  
The earnest truth in the vampires expression and voice made Xander smile in gratitude. Pouring another round of drinks, he looked Spike in the eye. "The same goes for you Spike"  
  
Smiling they both downed their drinks in silence. The silence stretched for a couple of minutes as Xander refilled the empty glasses with the amber liquid.  
  
"So Whelp" Spike spoke, breaking the silence, as he picked up his glass. "You gonna tell me about the hyena possession yet?"  
  
Xander laughed before quickly downing his drink. "Not a change Fangless, not a chance"  
  
The drinks were refilled and Spike smirked. There was still a quarter of the bottle of Whiskey left to drink and there was plenty more where that came from. He would find out.  
  
The Bronze music boomed on around them and they both smiled.  
  
A silent understanding had passed between them.  
  
~~**~~ Sorry that one took so long to write and I'm sorry that it hasn't got any funny content in it, but I promise the next one will. The content of this chapter heavily relates to some events that are going to happen later on so it was very important to add. The next chapter is going to have some very drunken Spike and Xander parts, so hopefully it will be funny. Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked :o) 


	7. Drunken Antics

~~Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing, its greatly appreciated: ~~  
  
Teri I'm glad you liked the new chapter and I hope you liked this one too.  
  
Amelia-here's the more you asked for-hope you like.  
  
SORRY IT'S TOOK SO LONG, I'LL BEGIN THE NEXT PART AS SOON AS I CAN!  
  
Drunken antics:  
  
Part 6 in the series  
  
  
  
The loud music and flashing lights made Xander's eyes hurt and his head buzz. His head felt heavy and fuzzy-the large quantities of alcohol that he had consumed played havoc with his co-ordination and senses. His body felt alien and out of control and he found it very hard to control his actions. He had no idea what he was saying or doing-that was if he was doing or saying anything at all. His entire being was consumed with a warm tingling sensation that filled him with a sweet, pleasant ache.  
  
Almost better than sex, he mused as he tried to focus on his surroundings.  
  
Everything was spinning slightly and the colours and shapes looked odd to his eyes. Everything seemed to be moving that shouldn't be and he worried that he would soon become motion sickness if it didn't stop.  
  
He soon found himself captivated with the ever-changing lights above him. Tilting his head back he watched them with fascination. Eyes widening and mouth hanging open in childish joy  
  
He followed the pattern with his eyes-blue, red, yellow, green, yellow, red and then back to blue. Over and over they flashed, lighting up the dance floor and illuminating the constantly moving bodies that were grooving to the beat.  
  
Quickly turning his attention back to the lights above him he became fascinated all over again. Slowly he began to lean back to get a better look . . .  
  
And felt himself fall.  
  
As his body slipped off the tall stool he felt a rush of warm air pass his plunging body as he made his decent towards the hard wooden floor.  
  
Time seemed to slow down. The lights became still, trapped in a shade between yellow and green, and all sound and movement seemed to halt. For a few moments time seemed to freeze.  
  
That was until he felt his body hit the hard floor with a loud thud and a very noticeable crack. All at one his body shuddered and air whooshed from his lungs at an incredible force.  
  
Arms and legs spread and tangled in all different directions and Xander frowned waiting for the pain to start, but there was no pain . . .  
  
There was only laughter. Laughter from the young teens that had witnessed the humiliating fall and laughter from the blonde menace that still sitting on the other stool at the table.  
  
Red heat flamed his cheeks with embarrassment and he couldn't help but scowl at the vampire who was laughing the hardest and the loudest.  
  
Spike gripped his stomach tightly as he laughed. Full blown hysteria shook his body and tears of joy filled his eyes. He hadn't laughed this much in decades, his stomach felt as though it was going to explode and his throat felt raw and sore. He was vaguely aware of Xander scowling at him and the red flush that now covered the youths tanned cheeks. However, none of that mattered, it just made him laugh harder and harder.  
  
So hard in fact that the stool he was sitting on begin to sway. Eyes widening in shock he tried to grasp on to anything solid to steady himself. But found only air.  
  
And by this time it was already to late, body plummeting like lead, black duster flying up behind him and arms thrashing wildly, the startled blond vampire landed beside Xander with a dull thud and the stool crashed to the floor beside him, shattering into sharp wooden pieces.  
  
Xander couldn't help it he burst out laughing- his own embarrassment long forgotten. The expression on Spikes face was hilarious, not once had he ever seen the vampire look so startled and shocked-wide blue eyes suddenly flashed with amber as the vampire give a low threatening growl, all of which just made the dark hared human laugh more.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Spike how funny the situation actually was, and he too joined in laughter.  
  
They laughed and laughed, paying little or no attention to the stares they were receiving, they were too caught up in their drunken antics that they barley heard the demanded question shouted from above them. It wasn't until the question was repeated that Xander fully opened his eyes and gasped in shock.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" The voice boomed.  
  
Spike and Xander lay in shock-eyes wide and mouth opened in silent horror. How the Hell were they going to explain this?  
  
  
  
~~*THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING . . . IF YOU DO*~~ 


	8. Oops!

Am-Chau Yarkona: Thanks I'm glad that you liked the fic. What's the archiving addy for your site again? did the Url work?  
  
Kiwileesa: Sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block. But since I can write again I'm o planning on up dating more :o)  
  
Whisper2Ascream: Im really glad that you liked it. Im trying so hard to get them to bond a lot. I plan on involving some Angel action too and cordy. . . . could be fun. Perhaps a visit to LA?  
  
Teri: I guess you get to know now lol :o) Thanks or reviewing.  
  
Magnus: there going to stay friends for a very long time and I slash does occur it wont e anything bad due to the new NC-17 rule. Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Shellie: nothing cracked lol, but he's gonna be sore when he sobers up. Sorry for taking so long with this part :o)  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU'VE READ THIS PART. I'D LIKE TO KNO WHAT YOU THINK.  
  
Oops!  
  
7th in the series  
  
Explanations  
  
  
  
Thousands of muddled thoughts rushed through Xander's brain like a speeding car through heavy traffic. As soon as he had formed a coherent thought it crashed directly into another causing a muddled mess. A muddled mess that he could neither make sense of or try and speak.  
  
He was well and truly drunk.  
  
A quick glance to his right also proved that his drinking partner was just as bad as he was. If by the way the blonde still had his mouth open in silent shock was any indication to go by.  
  
The angry face above him blurred in and out of focus and he found himself not able to stop his right hand from reaching up into the air. His arm felt heavy but it moved of its own accord, only stopping when it became fully stretched.  
  
His arm trembled as he tried to keep it still, but the more he tried, the more it trembled. In the end he stopped trying as he grew unimpressed with his limbs ability to function properly.  
  
The angry woman that stood above him, hands on hips, looked unimpressed too and it was at that moment that he realised that he hadn't even given a reply yet.  
  
Giving his best imitation of his goofy grin-which at that moment wasn't very hard to do due to his drunken state, he wiggled his fingers slowly and deliberately. "Hi" he spoke drunkenly before hiccuping loudly.  
  
In a state of shock, Xander's eyes widened and his left hand clamped over his mouth to try and contain the loud and sudden sounds coming from him. When he hiccuped again, he quickly smacked his right hand over his left. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was loud to his ears but he didn't care as he hiccuped again. Eyes widening further he looked around for help.  
  
It was only when he heard a loud giggle from beside him he turned his attention back to his surroundings. He could here the music very loudly-its constant Bomb! Bomb! Bomb! Made his body vibrate in time to the beat. He could also hear people talking-both loudly and quietly, under that he could hear the sound of a cue hitting a ball where people played Pool and the sound of drinks being poured and served. But even quieter than that was the sound of a foot tapping the floor repeatedly.  
  
He wanted to tell the owner of the foot tapping to stop it but decided against it as it would guarantee to make the situation much worse.  
  
The sound of giggling coming from the blonde hared vampire made him scowl, turning his head to the right and away from the woman above him, he glared at the vampire. Blood-shot brown eyes met glistening blue but Spike continued to laugh at Xander's expense. Knowing that there was only one way to shut him up Xander hit the blonde across the head.  
  
It was now Spike's turn to be shocked. Blue eyes widened in disbelief before a flash of hurt passed through them. The dark hared mortal immediately felt guilty for hitting him but reminded himself that if Spike continued to laugh he would probably end up being staked and Xander didn't want that.  
  
He was still about to say sorry when a very loud voice cut him off.  
  
"What have you got to say for yourself Alexander Lavelle Harris?" Buffy fumed as she tossed her light blonde hair over her shoulders and continued to glare at her friend. "What's gotten into you? Your drunk with Spike . . ." She gestured wildly with her hands before continuing " And why is he untied?"  
  
The last statement caused a few strange looks from the people around them. If they weren't already staring they would have been now. A few pointed towards them and whispered quietly to each other.  
  
Xander didn't know what to say, every time he opened his mouth to speak, one look at Buffy convinced him that what he was about to say would only make it worse. He knew what Buffy wanted to hear but there was no way he was going to say he was sorry when he wasn't. Opening his mouth to speak he once again decided against it.  
  
Another giggle made him scowl at Spike, who once seeing Xander's glare decided to shut up. Clasping his right hand over his mouth, he stared at the angry slayer above him. The Vampire unhappily decided to remain silent for Xander's benefit, plus he also wanted to see how the Whelp would handle the situation.  
  
"Well?" Buffy demanded again.  
  
Xander tried to think of something to say, but once again he couldn't think of anything to try and calm the situation. So instead, he said the first word that entered his head the moment he had saw her. "Oops!"  
  
***THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING IF YOU DO***  
  
Authors note: what's going to happen? Is Spike going to be Staked by a very angry slayer, will they be shouted at some more.? Will Xander say something that he may later regret? Will Buffy storm of in a huff? Will they both get dragged to see Giles and receive a lecture?  
  
OooO hangovers nasty :op 


End file.
